1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spark arrestor, a muffler, and a straddle type vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a straddle type vehicle, such as an ATV (All-Terrain Vehicle) or the like, a spark arrestor that prevents spark discharges to the outside may be provided in a muffler connected to an exhaust pipe of an engine.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication 2003-184541 discloses a technique for performing expansion and contraction of exhaust in a spark arrestor that is mounted to straddle a plurality of expansion chambers provided in a muffler. This technique, however, may lead to a spark arrestor and a muffler that are undesirably large in size in the axial direction thereof.